Second Sight
by WishingDragon45
Summary: Akihisa has a blind twin sister named Akari who, for the last 4 years, has lived at a special school for the disabled. How will Akihisa's life change now that his sister is back home? What is Akari's "Second Sight?" Will I ever get better at writing summaries? Rate and Review! No new chapters until I get at least 5 reveiws.
1. Chapter 1

As Akihisa Yoshii left for school, he wondered who his older sister was talking to the night before.

(FLASHBACK)

"Tomorrow?" Akira said.

She had been talking to someone on the phone for the past five minutes, and Akihisa was starting to get curious.

"I understand. Yes, I'm sure he'll be able to help. If it's really okay for her to come home. Thank you. Goodbye." Akira said, hanging up the phone.

"Akira, who was that?" Akihisa asked.

"The Academy." Akira replied simply.

(END FLASHBACK)

He had tried to make sense of his sister's words, but nothing seemed to click. As he walked into Class F, his phone went off.

**Aki,**

**Akari is coming home from The Academy today. Make sure you come straight home from school this afternoon.**

**-Akira**

Suddenly, everything made sense. His twin sister was finally coming home. The rest of the day, he was spaced out with a strange grin on his face.

As the final bell rang, Akihisa got up to go home, but was stopped by his friends.

"Hey Akihisa, we were going to go to the movies, are you game?" Yuuji asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Akira told me to go straight home today." Akihisa said, still grinning.

"Does it have anything to do with that weird smile you've had all day?" Minami asked.

"Actually, it does." Akihisa replied, walking past them.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to Akihisa's house instead?" Yuuji said, smirking at Akihisa.

"You can't do that." Akihisa said calmly, not looking back.

"Why not?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I have something important to take care of at home today." Akihisa replied.

"Maybe we can help." Himeji said.

"You can't, but since there's obviously no way I'm going to convince you to leave me alone, you can tag along. I just need to get something first." Akihisa said, going to class D.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the street towards Akihisa's apartment.

"Any specific reason you brought Miharu?" Minami asked, a bit paranoid.

"You'll see." Akihisa replied, not looking at her.

"Thanks for telling me about this Akihisa." Miharu said. She wasn't glued to Minami for once, strangely.

"No problem. It means a lot that you still remember." Akihisa replied.

"Remember what?" Hideyoshi asked, confused.

"We're here." Akihisa said as they arrived.

Sliding the key into the lock, he opened the door.

"Akira?" Akihisa called quietly.

"Good. You're home. Why is everyone else here?" Akira asked.

"They want to know what I wouldn't tell them before I left school. I was going to tell them tomorrow, but they insisted on coming over." Akihisa explained.

"Miharu, good to see you again." Akira said.

"Thank you Akira. It's been a while." Miharu replied.

"If you're here to visit, go ahead. The room's unlocked." Akira said, walking away.

"You heard her. Take off your shoes and follow me, I'll show you what I was talking about." Akihisa said, taking his shoes off.

They followed Akihisa to a room across the hall from his bedroom. When he opened the door, what they saw shocked them. There, in the bed, was a girl. She looked about Akihisa's age, with dark brown hair that fell in waves across her face. Akihisa walked over to the bed and kneeled on the floor, his arms resting on the edge of the bed.

"Akari." Akihisa whispered, brushing the hair out of the girl's face. She leaned into his touch almost instinctively, sighing contentedly.

"Akihisa, who's she?" Yuuji asked.

"This is my sister Akari. We're fraternal twins, but for the last four years she's been at a special school for kids with disabilities." Akihisa explained.

"Disabilities? I don't see anything wrong with her." Minami said.

"Of course you don't, but you'll notice pretty quick." Akihisa said, still staring intently at the sleeping girl.

"Can I say hello?" Miharu asked.

"I think she'd like that." Akihisa replied.

Miharu kneeled beside Akihisa. Then, suddenly, Akari's eyes started to open.

"Miharu? Is that you?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Welcome back." Miharu replied.

"Akihisa? Are you there?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Akihisa said softly.

"Who else is here? I can hear other people breathing." Akari said.

"Just some friends. You can meet them in a little while if you like." Akihisa replied.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Akari said.

"Good. I'll come get you when I've explained everything to them, okay?" Akihisa asked, smiling sweetly.

"That sounds good." Akari said, closing her eyes again.

Akihisa led everyone back into the living room and had them sit down. When the initial shock wore off, he was bombarded with questions.

"Quiet. You'll wake Akari." Akihisa said.

When they had calmed down, Akihisa started to explain.

"Akari was born blind, which is why she was at that special school. I always had to protect her when we were kids, so we became pretty much inseparable. She identifies people based on smell, mainly because it's the sense that's most directly connected with memory, so don't be surprised if she does something weird."

"Weird? Like what? Is she going to sniff us or something?" Yuuji joked.

"Yes." Akihisa replied seriously.

"I was joking." Yuuji said.

"I wasn't. Also, don't be surprised if she hugs you. She says it's the easiest way to identify your scent." Akihisa informed.

"You've got to be joking." Minami said.

"He's not, that's what she did when she first met me." Miharu said.

"Hey." said a voice from the hallway.

They all looked to see Akari walking towards them.

"Akihisa, where are you?" Akari asked, stomping her foot twice.

Akihisa stood up and stomped twice. Akari's eyes lit up, and she walked towards him with no trouble at all.

"You shouldn't be walking around the house on your own, you could get hurt." Akihisa said, helping her sit down.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, I'm not going to get hurt. Besides, you know I hate being alone." Akari replied, snuggling up closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure I don't leave you alone too long from now on." Akihisa said.

"Now, who are these friends of yours?" Akari asked.

"I'm Yuuji Sakamoto." Yuuji said.

As promised, Akari walked up to Yuuji and hugged him, much to the annoyance of Shouko.

"You smell like cinnamon, but you also smell burnt." Akari said, breaking the embrace.

"I'm Shouko Kirishima." Shouko said.

"You smell like mint." Akari said, smiling as she hugged her.

"I'm Aiko Kudou." Aiko said.

Akari hugged her and said "You smell like citrus."

"Kouta Tsuchiya." Kouta said.

"You smell like tea tree." Akari said, hugging him.

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita." Hideyoshi said.

"You have a slightly feminine body type, but you also give off a sense of masculinity, and you smell like rosemary." Akari said as she hugged him.

"I'm Mizuki Himeji." Himeji said.

"You smell like honeysuckle." Akari said, smiling into the hug.

"I'm Minami Shimada." Minami said.

"You smell like lavender." Akari said, grinning as she broke the embrace.

"That's everyone. What do you think?" Akihisa asked.

"They seem nice enough." Akari said, smiling brightly.

"So, what does Akihisa smell like?" Yuuji asked, smirking.

"Shut up Yuuji." Akihisa said, slightly annoyed.

"Akihisa smells like rain." Akari said.

"That's ridiculous." Minami said.

"No it's not. You know that smell when you walk outside after it rains?" Akari asked.

"Yeah." Minami said.

"That's what he smells like." Akari replied, grinning.

"What about Miharu?" asked Aiko slyly.

"Milk and honey." Akari replied simply.

At this, Miharu stood up, walked over to Akari, and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Miharu said.

"Four years." Akari agreed, leaning forwards and capturing Miharu's lips.

When they finally broke apart for air, Akari smiled and said "I've wanted to do that for five years now."

"I never would have guessed." Miharu said, her eyes filled with shock and happiness.

"I love you." Akari said, tightening her hold on Miharu, as though she was afraid to let go.

"I love you too." Miharu said. There was no hesitation or doubt in her voice.

"Don't let go." Akari whispered, burying her face in Miharu's shoulder.

"I won't." Miharu promised.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm not adding any more chapters until I get at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Akari woke up only to find herself being held close by someone who smelled like milk and honey.

_Miharu._ she thought, snuggling closer into the taller girl's embrace.

"Good morning to you too." Miharu said.

Akari smiled to herself. "Morning Miharu."

"Are you ready for your first day at school?" Miharu asked.

"Can't we just stay like this today?" Akari asked.

"Nice try. Come on, we have to get ready." Miharu said, getting out of the bed.

Akari sighed and got out of the bed, stumbling toward Miharu and wrapping her arms around the beautiful redhead.

"Fine. I'll get ready." Akari said grumpily.

An hour later, Akari and Miharu met Akihisa outside the school's gates.

"Hey Akari. I talked to Nishimura-sensei, and he told me that you could be in the same class as me because of your affliction. I'll help you get used to being here, as well as help you get around on your own." Akihisa said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks big bro. You're always looking out for me." Akari said, smiling softly.

"Hey Aki!" said a voice nearby.

As the trio turned, they saw Minami being followed by Yuuji, Shouko, Kouta, Aiko, Hideyoshi, and Mizuki.

"Hey Minami. Hi guys." Akihisa replied, grinning.

"Akari, you're going to school here too?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." Akari said, smiling.

"Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Akihisa thought it would be better than wearing something revealing like a skirt." Akari replied.

"That makes sense." Minami said.

"Mizuki? Minami? Can I talk to the two of you alone please?" Akari asked.

"Sure." they said in unison.

They walked to an empty corner of the courtyard, where Minami and Mizuki sat down on a wooden bench.

"I need to talk to the two of you about my brother." Akari started.

"What about him?" Mizuki asked.

"I know that the two of you are in love with him." Akari replied.

They froze. Neither of them knew what to say. How did she know that they both loved him? No one else seemed to see it.

"I only know what I feel, and at the moment I'm feeling that the two of you each have a strong emotional connection with him, but he hasn't let himself become attatched to either of you. He's afraid of getting hurt. Please, be honest with him, and yourselves, about your feelings. Don't hurt my big brother." Akari said, turning and walking away.

The girls, left alone with only their thoughts, decided to get some closure with their feelings.

"Mizuki? What are your feelings for Aki?" Minami asked.

"I like how he's always so cheerful, and how he'll do anything to help his friends. I think I fell in love with him when he stood up for me during the placement exam." Mizuki said.

"Oh." Minami said.

"What is it that you like about Akihisa?" Mizuki asked.

"I like that he's honest. He's really sweet and caring, and he's not afraid to protect the ones he cares about. I think I fell in love with him after that negotiation with Miharu. Remember, when she thought we were dating?" Minami asked.

"I remember. You stole his first kiss." Mizuki said bitterly.

"Anyway, after I ran out of the room, apparently he told Miharu that I'm someone he can be himself around. He said that he treats me like one of his guy friends because he feels comfortable around me, and he said that he finds my tomboyish nature cute. I fell in love with him then. It was the first time since I met him that I didn't feel inferior to you." Minami said, blushing.

"How do you know what he said if you ran out of the room?" Mizuki asked.

"Kouta was recording the entire conversation, and he played it inside the classroom. I was standing right outside the door." Minami replied.

"Oh." Mizuki said sullenly.

"Akari told us to be honest. With Aki and with ourselves. We need to tell him how we feel." Minami said.

"Yeah." Mizuki agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Just not today right?" Minami asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Not today." Mizuki agreed, laughing nervously as they got up and started walking to class.

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! Visit my forum to request new story ideas. It's called The Dragon's Den, and I reply to all questions and requests! I'm not posting another chapter until I get 5 more reviews.**


	3. Second Sight REVEALED

As Minami and Mizuki were walking to class, something was going down in class 2-F.

"KILL THE HERETIC!" shouted a group of boys as they ambushed Akihisa and dragged him to the back of the room.

"Akihisa, what's going on?" Akari asked, confused at the sudden loss of her older brother.

"Don't worry about it Akari. I'll be fine." Akihisa replied, ever the chivalrous one.

"Hey." said Yuuji as he walked calmly to the FFF, who were about to burn Akihisa alive.

The FFF stopped torturing Akihisa momentarily in order to hear what Yuuji had to say.

"That's Akari. She's Akihisa's younger twin sister." Yuuji stated.

"Then why do they look different?" asked Ryo Sugawa, the leader of the FFF.

"We're fraternal twins." Akari explained.

"Then why was he sitting so close to you?" asked a random FFF member.

"I was born blind, so I've always needed him to look out for me. In fact, that's the entire reason I'm in this class, so that he can look after me." Akari said, waving a hand in front of her face to emphasize her point.

"Oh, well then, RELEASE THE PRISONER!" Sugawa ordered.

"Thanks." Akihisa said as the FFF released him.

"It's no problem. Siblings look out for each other, right?" Akari said, grinning.

"Yeah, but I still feel pretty bad. I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after you, remember?" Akihisa said, laughing nervously.

"Not always. You need me to help you from time to time." Akari replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Younger or older, siblings need each other's help sometimes." Akihisa said, helping Akari sit down.

"Who were those guys, anyway?" Akari asked.

"That was the FFF." Akihisa replied. "They have no luck with women, so they torture anyone who does."

"Well, next time they had better not even think about it." Akari said.

"What do you mean?" Akihisa asked, confused.

"I may be blind, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick their asses." Akari replied confidently.

"Hey, where are Minami and Himeji?" Akihisa asked.

"Probably thinking about our little talk. Don't worry, it was nothing serious, just a feeling I had." Akari replied calmly.

"Alright, if that's all, then I won't worry." Akihisa said. He trusted his little sister completely.

"Wow. The amount of trust you two have in one another is extraordinary." Hideyoshi interjected.

"What do you expect? We're twins, so we have quite a lot in common, and I've needed him to be my eyes ever since I learned how to walk. It's pretty hard not to trust each other when you've needed to depend completely on one another your entire life." Akari said.

"That's right." Akihisa agreed. "Besides, we were always nearly inseparable until Akari went to that special school."

"That makes sense." Hideyoshi said.

"Oh, Akihisa?" Akari asked.

"Yeah?" Akihisa replied, wondering what his little sister had to say.

"My Second Sight kicked in again. I saw something strange this time." Akari said.

"What's Second Sight?" Yuuji asked.

"It's an ability that Akari has. She can sense emotional ties and bonds between people, as well as whatever a person is feeling at any given moment. It helps her paint a picture of the world, so we call it her Second Sight." Akihisa explained.

"What he said." Akari agreed.

"What did you see Akari?" Akihisa asked, curious.

"Mizuki and Minami. You don't seem attached to either of them, much less your other friends. I know that you've been hurt before, but that doesn't mean you have to shut people out. They seem to think very highly of you, Minami and Mizuki especially." Akari said.

"I know. It's just hard to tell how they feel. Hell, it's hard enough to figure out what I'm feeling." Akihisa replied.

"Well, you're going to have to find out sometime. Before it's too late." Akari warned.

"I'll give it my all." Akihisa said, a determined grin on his face.

**Sorry if it's not very good, I was pressed for time on this chapter. I haven't had much inspiration lately, so I haven't been writing at my best. As always, no new chapters until I get 5 more reviews. Look up my forum The Dragon's Den to see new ideas for stories, talk about anime, or just tell funny anecdotes. I accept any and all criticism, but please, no flames. Sorry about the long-winded Author's Note on this chapter. I'll try to keep it short next time.**


	4. Full of Surprises

Classes went smoothly on Akari's first day, until two boys burst through the doors of Class F.

"We want a rematch! You may have beaten us last time, but this time we're sure to win!" said the familiar duo.

"Who the hell are you?" Akihisa asked, clearly forgetting the third year students they had faced a while ago.

"You seriously don't remember us?" one of the boys exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nope." Akihisa replied.

"I'm Yuusaku Tsunemura!" yelled the first boy.

"And I'm Shunpei Natsukawa!" the other boy exclaimed.

"We're the Tokonatsu duo!" they said in unison.

"Big Brother, who are these guys?" Akari asked, looking in the direction of the sound.

"Two guys from class 3-A who seem to get a kick out of messing with us." Akihisa explained.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Akari Yoshii!" Akari said, standing up and stomping her foot twice.

Akihisa returned the gesture, and Akari walked over to him and allowed him to lead her over to the two students standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Natsukawa asked.

"I'm blind, so my brother has to lead me around and stay with me to make sure I don't get hurt." Akari said brightly.

"Not to be rude, but you seem awfully chipper for a kid who can't see." Tsunemura said.

"Well, I hate that I can't read, but I get by with braille. Akihisa reads to me as well, so I don't miss much." Akari replied.

"Don't you get bored?" they asked in unison.

"Not really, I have music, judo lessons, audiobooks, and Akihisa taught me how to play guitar, so I have plenty to do."Akari said.

"I just don't see how anyone could live without being able to see." Natsukawa stated bluntly.

"It's not that hard. I have all kinds of things that I can do even without sight. My other senses are stronger than most other's thanks to my affliction, so it's not all bad." Akari explained.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Akari." Tsunemura said.

"Yeah. But now we have to get back to class." Natsukawa replied, leading Tsunemura out of the room.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Natsukawa-kun! Tsunemura-kun!" Akari said politely as the two boys left.

When they left the room, Akari got the feeling of a dozen eyes all glued to her.

"What?" Akari asked.

"You do realize that you just helped us avoid a Summoner Test War, one that we surely would have lost, without doing anything besides making polite conversation with them." Hideyoshi stated.

"Oh that? I'm good at getting the conversation to move in the direction that I want it to go." Akari said.

"Nice work Akari. I remember when you used to do that with me." Akihisa said, smiling fondly.

"I was good then, but I'm even better now." Akari said.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Yuuji said, shaking his head.

"You have no idea." Akari said.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to keep you guessing who Akihisa ends up with. I might even add a sex scene if you want. ;) Leave a review telling me what you think! No new chapters until I get 5 more reiews!**


	5. Ex Girlfriends, Arguments, and Confusion

"Hey Akihisa." Akari said as the two siblings walked home.

"Yeah?" Akihisa asked.

"Your friends don't seem to know that much about you." Akari stated bluntly.

"I know. I want to tell them, but I'm afraid to think about how they'll react." Akihisa replied.

"You dont really know how they'll react unless you tell them." Akari pointed out calmly.

Akihisa spun on his heel and looked straight at her. "You have no idea what I've been hiding! They don't know that I'm smarter than they think I am, they don't know that I dated Hideyoshi's sister, and they sure as hell don't know that I've actually considered the principal's offer to transfer to Class A!" he snapped.

"I know that. But friends are forgiving. You forgive them without a second thought even though they don't give much consideration to your feelings." Akari said.

"That may be so, but how do you know that they'll give me the same privilege I give them?" Akihisa asked.

"I can sense that they have become strongly attached to you. You may not want to, but you seem to have formed some attachments as well. I sensed one in particular..." Akari trailed off.

"Please don't bring her up. I don't think she would want me if she knew about Yuuko." Akihisa replied sullenly.

Akari simply smiled and walked ahead, leaving her older twin behind. Akihisa noticed the smirk and followed, curious as to what his sister suddenly found so amusing.

[The Next Day]

"C'mon Akihisa! You have to be faster than that!" Akari yelled as she ran towards the school.

"I'm coming!" Akihisa exclaimed, trying desperately to catch up.

"I win!" Akari yelled triumphantly as she ran past the gates in front of the school.

"Great job. Maybe next time you'll give me some warning." Akihisa said, stopping to catch his breath.

"Hey Akari!" Miharu exclaimed, running up to her.

"Miharu!" Akari yelled in reply, jumping into the somewhat taller girl's arms.

"I missed you." Miharu said.

"I missed you too." Akari replied, smiling warmly.

"It's only been twelve hours since you last saw each other." Akihisa said, having finally caught his breath.

"Shut up." the two girls said in unison.

The trio laughed together before beginning the walk to class.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Miharu said as they approached the door to Class D.

"See you then." Akari said, letting go of Miharu's hand.

Miharu smiled back at Akari for a moment before opening the door and disappearing into the classroom.

"Its nice how easily she's able to forget that I can't see." Akari said.

"How so?" Akihisa asked.

"I get to do things for myself. I'm not restricted by the guidelines society sets for blind people. For just a few moments, I feel like a normal person. It's refreshing to get that kind of freedom." Akari said.

"I could treat you like that more often if you want." Akihisa offered.

"No way. You're my brother, it's your job to worry about me." Akari said as they walked into their classroom.

"Hey Aki!" Minami said.

"Hello Akihisa!" Mizuki said.

"Hey Minami, Himeji." Akihisa replied.

Akihisa looked at Akari and noticed that she was sniffing the air curiously, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Is something wrong Akari?" Akihisa asked.

Akari didn't answer. Instead, she followed the trail of the curious scent, which led her to sit right next to Hideyoshi.

"Just as I thought. I knew you smelled familiar." Akari said, smirking.

"What does that mean? You should know Hideyoshi's scent by now, right?" Akihisa asked.

"That's not Hideyoshi." Akari replied simply.

Akihisa's eyes widened. "No way. It can't be..."

"What's going on?" Yuuji asked.

"Just like Akari said, that's not Hideyoshi." Akihisa said, his eyes still wide.

"Then who is it?" Minami asked.

"Long time no see... Yuuko." Akari said.

"And here I thought wearing my useless brother's unform would mask my scent. It has been a while, hasn't it Akari?" Yuuko replied, standing up.

"Stay away from her!" Akihisa snapped, taking Akari's hand and jerking her towards him.

"She's the one who walked up to me. Besides, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Yuuko replied smugly, walking up to Akihisa and leaning in close.

"Don't you dare." Akihisa growled.

"What?" Yuuko replied innocently.

"I got away a long time ago, and I have no intention of going back to that." Akihisa said, a look of absolute disgust present on his face.

"Please, just say it one more time. Tell me that you love me, I just need to hear you say it." Yuuko replied, getting closer.

"Never." Akihisa said, stepping back. "What you did to me was unforgivable, I'm not letting you drag me back into that hell you called a relationship."

"What's going on here?!" Minami and Mizuki said in unison, breaking the hostile atmosphere.

"Exactly what it sounded like. Akihisa used to be mine." Yuuko replied smugly.

"Yuuko, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your own classroom?" Akihisa asked dismissively.

"I want you back." Yuuko said simply.

"No." Akihisa answered, just as simply.

"Why not?" Yuuko asked.

"You really need to ask me that? You cheated on me! More than once! It's no wonder I'm saying no!" Akihisa snapped.

"I've changed. I'm no longer the girl you broke up with." Yuuko said.

"People like you never change." Akihisa said spitefully.

At this, Yuuko turned away and left the classroom, muttering something under her breath that made Akari tense up.

As Yuuko slammed the door behind her, Akari began to whisper something into Akihisa's ear that made his eyes go wide.

"What was that?" Minami asked, breaking the silence.

"That was Yuuko Kinoshita. My ex." Akihisa replied, his voice weak.

**Dun dun Dunnnn! What did you guys think? PM me if you have suggestions for new chapters. You know the drill by now, no new chapters until I get... y'know what? Since you guys like to review so fast that I haven't got time to finish writing new chapters, I'll make it 10 reviews before I add a new one, let's see how long it takes.**


	6. Flashbacks, Arguments, and Threats

"That was Yuuko Kinoshita, my ex." Akihisa replied, his voice weak.

"What do you mean by that Aki?" Minami asked, a threatening aura emanating from her.

"We dated in middle school, but it didn't last. I'm just glad I got away when I did." Akihisa began, sighing.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Akihisa walked through the halls of his middle school with his sister, depressed. He didn't know if he would ever be anything more than a screwup. Sure, he was smart, but he'd never show it. He had lost some of his friends that way, and he wasn't willing to lose any more.

Just then, he heard a voice. "Hey."

Turning around, he saw that the voice had come from a girl, and a rather attractive one at that. She had short brown hair held in place by black berets and turquoise eyes. Her frame was undeveloped, yet feminine. She was really a beautiful girl.

"Are you talking to me?" Akihisa asked, looking around.

"Yeah. My name is Yuuko Kinoshita. We're in the same class, remember?" she said shyly.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen you around. I'm Akihisa Yoshii, and this is my sister, Akari." he replied.

"I was hoping that maybe you might want to go out with me?" the newly introduced Yuuko Kinoshita asked, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, while simultaneously avoiding eye contact.

Akihisa was taken aback. He'd never been approached by a girl before, much less asked out by one. This was a new development in his life and, having no previous experiences with such a scenario, his mind temporarily froze as it tried desperately to process this new information.

"I see, I'm sorry for wasting your time, then." she said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Akihisa exclaimed as the pieces suddenly fell together.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I apologize for my earlier lack of response," he started, letting his true intelligence bubble to the surface for a few minutes. "I was merely shocked into silence, having no previous experience with the situation you presented. I was simply processing the events that had transpired to assuage my confusion. You must have mistaken my surprised silence with rejection, I offer you my sincerest apologies in hopes that you will allow me your forgiveness."

She seemed stunned, most likely not accustomed to hearing such intelligence come from an alleged idiot, he gathered.

"I take it your stunned silence stems from my uncharacteristic use of polysyllabic words when your earlier assumption was most likely that I was less intelligent than a brick. Would I be correct in making such an assumption?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Stunned out of silence, she began to stutter out the first thing that came to mind. "Yes. I mean no! Well, I wouldn't put it that way, it's just-"

"You were surprised by my inteligence because of my grades, which contradict my true character, correct?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah." she said, still looking somewhat befuddled.

"Well I would like to convey to you that my silence was not rejection, merely my mind attempting to find a suitable course of action to take in such a situation, which, having no past knowledge of how to proceed in such a scenario, was close to impossible." Akihisa stated.

"Is that a yes?" Yuuko asked, still puzzled.

"I'm not sure. You do realize that we know nothing about one another, so such an interaction would seem unwise." he said.

"Well, what better way to learn about someone than to see them outside of school?" she retorted.

"That is a fair argument. Very well, I accept your proposition. Would you be opposed to a day at the cinema this upcoming weekend?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Yuuko replied as she walked away, presumably in the direction of her home.

"See you!" he exclaimed, leading his still silent sister in the direction of their apartment.

**(TWO MONTHS LATER)**

"You know, you dont have to hide your intelligence." Yuuko said as they arrived at Akihisa's apartment after yet another tense date.

"I realize that, but my earlier argument still stands. I lost my friends in grade school because they didn't like that I wasn't the same. I do not wish to undergo such loneliness a second time." he replied.

"If they don't accept you for who you are, then they aren't your real friends." Yuuko retorted.

Akihisa expected this, as she had used it in their last argument on the subject, however, this time, he had prepared a retort of his own.

"Can you honestly tell me that if I made friends who were smart, they wouldn't abandon me if I continued pretending to be stupid?" he asked, trying not to bring up the secret.

Yuuko froze, Akihisa usually stopped arguing just before this point, he had never pushed the matter any further.

"Okay, I concede defeat. You win this argument, I will not push the subject further."

"Thank you." he said as he called Akari into the living room to watch a movie with them.

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

She cheated on him.

One moment he was walking to her house to surprise her with flowers, and the next, he opened the door to find her kissing another boy. It broke him inside.

This wasn't the first time it had happened, though. She had cheated on him twice before this point. The first time, a month after they started dating, and the second, a week later. He never confronted her about it, but this was where he drew the line.

"Hey. I'm here. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuuko asked, tossing her copy of his house key into the bowl by the door.

"I needed to talk to you about something important." Akihisa said, leading her to sit down on the couch.

She sat with rapt attention as he attempted to find the words to say.

"I know that you've been cheating on me." he said bluntly.

Her eyes showed no surprise, as though she had been expecting this. Did she see him when he found them together?

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, just tell me. I'll understand. I realize that I'm not much, so you can be honest with me. You don't have to lie." he said.

"When was it?" she asked.

"It was actually three times that I caught you. I didn't say anything the first two times, but I believe that this is worth addressing. Are you not happy being with me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, it's not that. I love you. I do." she insisted.

Akihisa sighed. "Sensei was right, the eyes really do give it away."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been studying your eyes when you lie to me and when you tell me the truth. You didn't mean any of what you just said." Akihisa stated.

"That's not true! I love you." she said. Se looked close to tears, Akihisa had to fight off the need to comfort her.

"Liar. You need to be honest with me. I'm going to ask you this once. Were you cheating on me simply because you didn't know how to tell me you were unhappy, or because you were trying to torment me?" Akihisa asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you that I didnt want to be with you anymore." Yuuko said.

"So it's the latter, then?" he questioned.

"No!"

"Yep. I've got you all figured out. You've been playing me this entire time, haven't you?" he accused.

Yuuko was shocked. No one had ever figured her out before. She was used to taking boys and breaking their hearts before they realized what she was doing, only to leave them heartbroken and miserable, never to say a word about her evil deeds.

"I want you out of this house. Leave your key, and dont ever even think about coming back." Akihisa said calmly, allowing cold rage to seep into his voice.

Without a word, Yuuko stood up and walked out the door, leaving her key, as asked, and once again, Akihisa was left with only his sister.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"And that's what happened." Akihisa explained.

"I didn't know you and Yuuko had a history." Mizuki said.

"I didn't know you were smart." Yuuji said bluntly.

"How did that happen?" Kouta asked.

"I was crying in the park one day because the other kids had beaten me up for failing an exam, and Nishimura-sensei found me and asked what was wrong. He offered to tutor me, and I got smarter. I actually could have been in Class A. In fact, the principal offered to transfer me to Class A but I haven't taken her up on it."

"Why not?" Yuuji asked.

"I have friends here, and besides, you're the only ones here who ever show me any semblance of respect." Akihisa replied.

"I have a question." Minami said.

"Go ahead." Akihisa replied gently.

"What did Yuuko say that has you and Akari-chan so on edge?" Minami asked.

"She said that she's not done with me yet." Akihisa replied solemnly.

"What does that mean?" the newly present Hideyoshi asked.

"I don't know. I have a hunch, but I realy hope I'm wrong." Akihisa replied gravely, looking out the window.

**How do you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm updating before the number of reviews reaches 30 because you guys took too damn long. The required number of reviews is going to drop back to 5 to make it a more realistic goal.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Akihisa, what are we going to do?" Akari asked as the two walked home from their eventful day at school.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to think of something. Yuuko isn't the type to give up easily. She's just going to keep giving me a hard time until I either give in or find some way to get away from her." Akihisa replied.

"She was pretty persistent when you two were together, if I remember correctly. I kind of knew she was cheating on you, her scent was different sometimes, but I didn't quite know what to make of it. Speaking of which, Your scent hasn't been quite the same as it was before." Akari replied.

"Really? What do I smell like now?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Rain... and lavender." Akari said, grinning smugly at her older brother.

Akihisa's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He stopped walking and said nothing.

"You wouldn't smell like her unless you spent a lot of time with her, so you must feel something for her. She feels something for you too. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but you could go as far as to say that she loves you." Akari stated.

"Akari, you know that I don't want to risk it. I can't handle getting hurt again." Akihisa said solemnly.

"I know, but if Miharu and I can make this work, the two of you can make whatever is between you work too." Akari said.

"And if it leads to a breakup it will ruin our friendship. I would rather just be her friend than let our relationship ruin it." Akihisa replied bitterly.

"If that's the case, then I guess I gave her the wrong advice." Akari said.

"What did you tell her?" Akihisa asked.

"I told her to be honest with you about her feelings. She'll be pretty let down when you tell her what you told me." Akari replied, not showing her amusement at the current situation.

"What?! Why would you force me into such a situation?" Akihisa exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like knowing that she loved you." Akari replied calmly.

"I do, but I don't want her to get hurt because of me." Akihisa said.

"I'm sorry, but you have to face this at some point. Better to get it over with." Akari said.

"You're right, as usual. And I should remember that you do everything for a reason. You know more about me than even I do, so I guess I should trust your judgment more." Akihisa replied, calming down.

"Good. Now let's go home. We can think about how to deal with Yuuko later. Tonight, we're going to relax." Akari said as the two resumed their walk home.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had a lot to do this week. You know the drill. 5 reviews or no Chapter 8.**


	8. Birthdays, Stories, and Meetings

"Wake up!" Akari yelled as she dumped a glass of water over Akihisa's face.

Sputtering and coughing, Akihisa bolted upright in his bed, glaring at the laughing girl holding the water glass.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Happy birthday Akihisa." Akari replied, her grin widening.

Akihisa looked at the calendar on his bedside table. Sure enough, the date read May 17th.

"Happy birthday Akari." Akihisa said, smiling slightly.

"Now, let's get this show on the road. I called the others and told them to meet us at the park. We're having a picnic, followed by a visit to the arcade, and then a game of laser tag." Akari said.

"How did you get everyone's phone numbers?" Akihisa asked.

"I didn't. I stole your cell phone and called everybody. With Akira's help, of course." Akari explained, smirking.

"Alrighty then. Get out and let me change into some dry clothes." Akihisa said as he stood up from the bed.

"Okay. I'll see if Akira can help me pick something to wear." Akari replied as she walked to her room.

A few minutes later, Akari walked into Akihisa's room wearing a light green blouse and brown pants.

"That's a really nice outfit." Akihisa said.

"Thanks. I'm sure you look nice too." Akari replied.

Akihisa was wearing a dark blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black pants.

"Should we get going?" Akihisa asked.

"Sure. I told the others to meet us at eleven, and it's about 10:30, so if we get going now, we should get there by 10:55." Akari said, taking her brother's hand.

"You really went all out with the birthday planning." Akihisa remarked as he led Akari to their destination.

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself. You've been stressed out lately." Akari replied.

"Rightfully so, considering what we've been through in the last couple of days." Akihisa said bitterly.

"I know. We'll find some way to get her off your back. Just wait and see." Akari replied.

"We're here." Akihisa said, leading them beneath the shade of a large tree.

"Are we under the tree?" Akari asked, smiling.

"You know it. It's grown quite a bit since we last came here." Akihisa replied, smiling down at her.

Suddenly, a shout was heard, and Akari was tackled to the ground by none other than-

"Miharu!" Akari squealed, giggling.

"Happy birthday honey!" Miharu said, kissing Akari on the cheek.

"I'm glad you remembered this place." Akari said.

"I could never forget. The three of us used to have so much fun here." Miharu said, helping Akari stand up.

"Hey Miharu." Akihisa said.

"Hey Akihisa. Happy birthday." Miharu replied.

"Thanks. Where are the others?" Akihisa asked.

"Over there." Miharu replied, pointing towards the group of people making their way over to them.

"Happy birthday you guys." Yuuji said as they got closer to the trio.

"Thanks." Akihisa and Akari said in unison.

"This is a really nice spot." Himeji commented.

"We know. We used to come here all the time when we were kids." Akihisa replied.

"We call ourselves your best friends, but there's still so much we dont know about you two." Hideyoshi said.

"Well, let's get the picnic set up, and then you can ask away. I've got nothing to hide." Akari said, grinning.

A few minutes later, the picnic was set up and everyone was laughing and swapping funny stories.

"So my foot's totally stuck in there, right, I'm still freaking out, the dog's having a seizure, and I still got half a pie left." Akihisa said, recounting one of his adventures.

"That's hilarious!" Yuuji exclaimed in between bouts of raucous laughter.

"It's definitely one of his better stories." Akari said from her perch on one of the branhes of the tree they were sitting under.

"Yeah. Most of the other ones involve him either getting maimed, burned, or beaten within an inch of his life." Miharu said from her spot next to Akari.

"What exactly happened to you while I was at the Academy?" Akari asked incredulously.

"Oh, the usual. Getting chased through the city by dogs, being pummeled by groups of guys who can't get girls. Same old, same old." Akihisa replied.

"I'm not even going to ask how all of that started." Akari said, turning her attention back to Miharu, who was currently feeding her pieces of fruit from a bowl.

"What was it like at the Academy, Akari?" Minami asked.

"It was strange at first. I had three roommates in my dorm room. They were blind too. They actually taught me a few ways to function normally despite the fact that I'm blind. I made friends with a few of the other students. Some were deaf, some were blind, and a few were physically disabled. They all taught me things that I wouldn't have been able to learn on my own. I learned how to read braille and talk using sign language. I even had this tutor who taught me how to see what's around me using echolocation. All in all, things were really fun." Akari said.

"Sounds like it." Miharu replied.

"You know, whenever I was with them, I would almost constantly talk about you and Akihisa. They could never get me to shut up about you two." Akari admitted, blushing.

"I'm glad you remembered us." Akihisa said.

"How could I forget my big brother and my first friend?" Akari asked jokingly.

"Speaking of which, how did you two meet?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I can answer that easily. It all started when Akihisa and I started our first day of school." Akari said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Akihisa, I'm scared." a six-year-old Akari said, clutching her brother's arm.

"It's okay, sis. I've got you." six-year-old Akihisa replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Akari nodded, and Akihisa led her into the school building.

Later that day, while the other students were drawing or playing with blocks, Akihisa and Akari were sitting in the corner of the classroom. Akihisa was holding a storybook, and Akari sat in front of him with rapt attention.

"Things seemed hopeless for the hero. He was tired and worn, and his enemies had him surrounded. But the hero refused to give up. He drew his sword, and-"

"Hey, what are you reading?" asked a little girl with golden eyes and bright orange hair tied into pigtails.

"A book." Akihisa retorted.

"What's it about?" the girl asked.

"It's about a hero who falls in love with a princess, but then the princess gets kidnapped, and the hero has to save the princess before she's forced to marry an evil wizard!" Akari said excitedly.

"Sounds fun. Can I sit and listen too?" the girl asked.

"What do you think big brother?" Akari asked.

"As long as she doesn't hurt you or interrupt my reading, I'm fine with it." Akihisa said.

"Thanks." the girl said, sitting down next to Akari.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yeah. He drew his sword, and sprang forward, knocking out three enemies with a single strike. His strength was draining fast, but he kept fighting until all of his enemies lay on the ground, knocked out cold. Then, he stormed into the castle and challenged the wizard. The fight was long, and the hero didn't have any magic to help him, but in the end, he won. After he freed the princess, they made the journey back to her kingdom, and they lived happily ever after. The end." Akihisa said, closing the book.

"Can you read another one?" Akari asked.

"Sure. Which one do you want me to read first?" Akihisa asked, pulling a stack of storybooks out of his bag.

"That one!" the girl said, pointing at the book with a puppet on the cover.

"Pinocchio? What do you think sis?" Akihisa asked.

"I really like Pinocchio. Sure, that sounds like a good story." Akari replied.

"Alright, Pinocchio it is, then." Akihisa said, picking up the storybook.

"Alright class. Time for recess." the teacher said.

As the other kids rushed outside, Akihisa and Akari picked up the books and put them back in Akihisa's bag. Once all the other kids were outside, Akihisa took Akari's hand and began leading her outside.

When they got outside, the girl approached them again.

"Wanna play?" the girl asked, holding up a ball.

"We can't." Akihisa said.

"Why not?" the girl asked.

"My sister's blind. I need to make sure she stays out of trouble." Akihisa replied.

"Okay. You wanna go sit in the shade and read some more? I never got to hear that puppet story." the girl said.

"What do you think sis?" Akihisa asked.

"Well, you've read Pinocchio to me before, but I like the story. Besides, I like it when you read to me." Akari said.

"Alright. Let's go." Akihisa said, leading Akari to the shade beneath a tree.

"I just realized, you never told us your name." Akari said.

"I'm Miharu Shimizu. Nice to meet you." the girl said, extending a hand.

"Akari Yoshii, and that's my twin brother Akihisa." Akari said, taking the proffered hand.

"If you're twins, then why do you look different?" Miharu asked.

"We're fraternal twins." Akihisa stated simply.

"Huh?" Miharu asked.

"Fraternal twins are twins that don't look the same. Twins who look the same are called identical twins." Akari explained.

"Oh." Miharu said.

After that, Akihisa, Akari, and Miharu quickly became the best of friends. They were nearly inseparable until the day Akari left to go to The Academy. After that, Akihisa and Miharu began to drift apart, until they eventually stopped talking altogether.

**FLASHBACK END**

"And that's how it happened." Akari said.

"That's a really sweet story." Minami said, a dreamy look on her face.

"It really is." Himeji agreed, sporting the same expression.

"Look at the time. If we want to go to the arcade _and_ play laser tag, we'll have to leave now.

So, after packing up the picnic and helping Akari out of the tree, the group of friends continued on their way to the arcade.

**Alright guys. I'm changing the rules. I'm just going to start updating whenever I feel like it, whether I get the amount of reviews I want or not. As much as I like having a system to keep me on track, having a deadline just puts too much stress on my shoulders. Especially considering the fact that school starts up again soon. You jackasses reach the review quota faster than I can write chapters. Feel free to review if you want, but don't expect any new chapters because of it.**

**Also, I'm going to start posting the review for each chapter that I enjoyed the most.**

**This one's from Aniwatcher154.**

**"I took two minutes to read this chapter. Less than two minutes actually. I think we should have a discount on shorter chapters. Three reviews? Anyhow, that Akira girl has a strong sense of smell. I wonder what I smell like. You know what, ask her how my OC smells like."**

**It's Akari, but you were close enough. Keep reviewing you funny son of a bitch.**


	9. Chapter 9

After their birthday celebration ended for the day, Akihisa and Akari tiredly walked home. Akari was exhausted from the game of laser tag, which was strange, considering the fact that she barely did anything other than make out with Miharu in a secluded corner of the arena.

Akihisa, however, had worn himself out running from the red team, which consisted of Himeji, Yuuji, Shouko, Kouta, and Aiko. Akihisa had been put on the blue team with Minami, Hideyoshi, Miharu, and Akari, the latter two being no help at all. The red team made no attempt to take out Akihisa's teammates, instead opting to exclusively attack Akihisa. He had even come under friendly fire once or twice for interrupting Miharu and Akari's "alone time" to insist that they help him. Obviously, that did not go well.

"That was probably the best birthday ever." Akihisa remarked, pulling Akari along with him.

"Definitely." Akari agreed, collapsing tiredly on the couch with her brother in tow.

"I can't believe you planned all of that without my knowledge. You really are something, little sis." Akihisa said.

"I wanted you to have a good birthday. Especially since I just got back from The Academy and you've been living alone for a while now. You probably didn't even have the money to buy anything when your birthday rolled around." Akari explained.

"Well, next year I'll have to try and top this." Akihisa said, grinning.

"If you can, which I seriously doubt." Akari challenged.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who it is." Akari said, getting up before Akihisa.

"No idea." Akihisa shrugged, sinking deeper into the couch. After all, if she could handle navigating the arcade without a problem, she could navigate the house, too.

As soon as Akari opened the door, however, he heard a low growl. As he trudged to the door, he was snapped from his exhaustion at the sight of Yuuko standing outside.

"Akihisa. _Akari._ Happy Birthday." Yuuko said, her voice dripping with venom at the mention of Akihisa's sister.

"Why are you here, Kinoshita-san?" Akihisa asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Yuuko ignored the intentional use of her surname, instead holding out two wrapped boxes, one marked "Akihisa," and the other marked "Akari."

"I thought I'd get you each a gift. I know there's some bad blood between us, so I thought I'd try to make it up to you." she said.

Akihisa examined her expression for a few moments and, finding no malice in her eyes or her words, he cautiously took the two boxes.

"Thanks." he said stiffly, still skeptical of her intentions.

"No problem. See you at school?" Yuuko asked.

"Whether I want to or not." Akihisa replied, closing the door.

Akari burst into a fit of giggles, and Akihisa soon joined in.

**What up, jerks? I haven't gotten any funny reviews yet, so I'll just respond to Aniwatcher's question.**

**Akari says your OC smells like lighter fluid and match smoke. I'd advise you to keep him away from flammable objects, but with this information, you'll probably make im burn down a building or something.**

**It might be a while before I update. I recently became obsessed with tumblr, Homestuck, and Once Upon A Time. But I'll do my best!**

**Speaking of tumblr, I recently signed up. My url is thewishingdragon. Look me up if you're there, maybe. I really don't have much content except for Homestuck and Steven Universe, so it might not be your cup of tea. But if you do look me up, you can send me asks and requests for stories. After all, I don't really have much else to do.**

**Peace out, losers.**


End file.
